User talk:Agent 77
Hi, Agent 77, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 17:00, November 19, 2011 Rules Please take a look at our Rules (link can be found on the main page). Some of your edits can be regarded as a violation of the badge-hunting rule. I'll let you of the hook this time, but I won't be so lenient next time. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard Well, thanks for your appreciation, Agent 77! I am sorry that I couldn't respond quickly due to some computer issues. And, well, congrats for your Art Lover achievement, since you are the first one to get that. Hope you can contribute good-faith edits more to the wiki! For starters, you could help by undoing some of your edits where you add unused commas and dots. That, at least, will restore the community's belief in you. By the way, please read Hitman Wiki:Manual of Style and sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) when editing in talk pages, so everyone knows that it's you. Happy editing! Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello again, Agent 77! After I checked some of your image uploads, I have some things to tell you. *I noticed that your images are not named with the suggested naming system as stated here. *Please put images in appropriate locations, for instance, put an image either before or after texts (in Code View). Here is an example. *The last one, a bit trivial, yet still important enough. When adding image size property in images, it's advised to use numbers of multiplication of 50 (preferred image sizes are 200, 300, or 350 pixels). Well, that's all. If you have something else to ask, you may drop a message on my talk page or the admin's for further help. Happy wiki editing! Alex007X[Talk Page] 11:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Actually, there are some pictures that you might need to look per the image naming policy mentioned above. My mistake for not linking them, sorry. *Media:16jephd.jpg *Media:1108841500.jpg *Media:A4704470f9a0869c4bb8e18aed0270a0803414b9_large.jpg *Media:1306017137_money_tips_5635663.jpg *Media:HIT,.jpg *Media:0.jpg *Media:Thumb.jpg *Media:Thumb_(2).jpg *Media:Images_(1).jpg For the resolution, I honestly don't know what should be done in this mattter. I will ask Nesty first for that. As for the rest of your uploads, they are great! I couldn't help but notice that most of them are named in Wikipedia-style naming (for instance, 450px-Franchi-SPAS12.jpg). On a side note, thanks for the rubber duck :D Alex007X[Talk Page] 16:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I will rename the images. Please take notice of our image policy before uploading new ones. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia I have read your message, Agent 77. Even though your time here is not long, we are happy for all contributions you have made. With your help, the wiki has got more collection of pictures thanks to you. If your decision to leave this wiki is final, the only thing I could do is wish you luck. If, for some reasons you like to join us again, come anytime. Till we meet again, Agent 77. Alex007X[Talk Page] 09:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Agent 77. Actually, with you coming back so fast (just a day after your leaving), I don't know what to say. But anyway, we are pleased to have you back on the wiki. However, it looks like you have uploaded an image against the image naming policy and inserting image in-between text again. Sorry if it made your return a bit bitter, but please review back your photos and edits before publishing/uploading them. It might seem hard to keep on with the policy, but it is there for the better of our community. Hope you understand, Agent 77. Thank you and happy wiki editing. And merry christmas for you, Agent 77 :D. Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again Hello, Agent 77, long time no see. I hope you have known about the current situation here. We now have Wiki Chat on, blog posts and also a Community Project page. I recommend you to check them out. Buena fortuna, 77. Alex007X[Talk Page] 14:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have just one question regarding Hitman Blood Money. Did you manage to obtain Silent Assassin rating in the first mission, 'The Death of a Showman' in which we are supposed to kill Joseph Clarence and escape? Treva Binson (talk) 06:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC)